When Heaven Met Hell
by Khaz-Calowiel
Summary: When Nil Beta'ac, an elf, is sent from 2000BC to the 21st Century where elves aren't 'real', the worst person she could meet is vampire/w/wolf-Lycire Swan. As luck would have it- two brothers, intent on killing the unnatural are also on Lycire's trail.
1. Chapter 1

_The character; '__**Lycire Swan **__(A.K.A Elizabeth Swan/Liz Swan)' belongs to and was created by AriaCloudrunner._

Prologue

Nil, the elf, hissed, viciously at the man who had kindly offered her his assistance. He had sprung backward in alarm, crying out when Nil's straight black hair had changed colour. To Nil, her hair changing colour was something she found normal- as it did so to display her mood. An elvish trait.  
But the poor human man was not used to seeing someone's locks switch from black to a frightened lilac.  
With a shudder, he darted away from the crazy girl.

Nil had swung her head this way and that, searching for the small tear in the fabric of the realms through which she had just been pulled. Such an anomaly was, in fact, peculiar- even to Nil.  
But the rift was now gone- her passage to her own time closed.

Nil was an elf from a time before time had even been properly defined.  
She also came from an adjacent realm to this one- one where humans were less common, and elves were the dominant _sapien _race.

Creations of 'modern' fiction were the day-to-day realities for Nil's people- demons, dragons, magic, elements and even organised social clans; based on the souls of animals. Nil, herself, was of wolf clan- giving her the elven gift of metamorphosis into a wolf.  
Among other things, she also had an affinity for her element; air; and could use magic, restricted only by the limits of conjuring and her own energy.  
Her appearance was regulation back home- in elves, either their hair or their eyes changed colour or shade with their mood. And, whilst not common in elves, it certainly wasn't unheard of to have eyes which bore colour in both the iris and the cornea (whites). None of her family members had it, but the magenta colour in Nil's eyes stretched to her corneas.

But here- the first thing Nil had learnt was that she was now a figure of peculiarity- no longer the definition of normal.  
Nil was, mercifully, a fast learner- already figuring out that she was better off keeping quiet about herself. She also knew that this was a realm that was run by humans.  
Good- humans she got. Her younger sister was one.  
Ala had somehow missed the elf gene. Not surprising, really- given that their father was human.  
What was surprising was that Ala had exhibited signs all her life of being an elf- but until the three siblings had been cursed by Nil's twisted former mate- they had not known. It was the curse itself that had alerted them; the swirling, black marks that Nil and her middle brother Tagan bore on all her covered skin were absent- Meaning that Ala was human. Nil's middle  
Perhaps this could help her here?  
Lost in panicked nostalgia, Nil had backed up against the only shred of normality she had found in this new world- an oak tree in a decorative park along a main road.  
A voice sounded, directly in her ear.

"Sure, why not, I am only trying to exist here."

Nil had whirled around, the smothered snarl erupting from her throat as she raised her hand, readying magic at her left-hand-ring-fingertip.  
Nil had been leaning on a girl.  
She was several years older than Nil herself, and had been leaning, quite naturally, against the tree with a smirk on her face. She had black, messy hair and her eyes were also the colour of pitch, but they differed from the black of the demons that Nil was used to. They were deeper- and contained the souls.  
It was through her eyes that Nil knew she wasn't a demon. And also that she wasn't 'normal'.  
The girl was pretty, but also very sinister looking. She looked very different to all the humans that passed by, though Nil couldn't say _how, _exactly. For all intents and purposes, the girl looked normal. Nothing jumped out and said 'UNNATURAL'. It was her demeanour that said she that there was so much more to her than met they eye.  
Nil's snarl erupted again as the girl shifted her weight to stand straight. The girl, whilst older than Nil, was shorter.  
As Nil's snarl died again, the girl simply cocked her head to look at Nil's raised hand, seeming completely unfazed, and turned back to the ferocious curled up lip of the distressed elf. She twisted her mouth up at one corner and said;

"Bet you a quid I could beat you at that."


	2. Chapter 2

LYCIRE SWAN

After a lengthy discussion about what a quid, and furthermore, a squid was, I managed to worm a few hesitant, shielded answers out of the strange girl. As soon as I had seen her stumble into the park I happened to be occupying, I knew she wasn't 'normal'. Sure, the lack of corneas in her eyes and the fact that her hair was changing colour were big tip-offs, but apart from that, I could sense in her auma that she was strange. My kind of 'strange'. She didn't appear to be an ordinary drunk, drugged or insane young adult, but a truly confused, lost woman, who clearly didn't belong in the setting she found herself in now. Normally, I wouldn't care. I'd have a bit of fun, playing with her mind, and then i'd leave her. But she intruiged me, and I had a strong sense of curiosity to find out what it was about her that made me look twice.

She kept eyeing me up and down, as if expecting me to grow another limb. It was beginning to bug me. Sure, I was as different as her in this void, but did she have to make it so obvious?

"Would you quit it?" I said.

She looked sheepish. Her hair fluttered between pink and black. It could have been explained away by a flash of sunlight, if we weren't in the shade of a big skyscraper.

"Sorry, just trying to figure you out. I'm..."

She seemed hesitant to explain her thoughts.

"Relax, I've got to be home for Christmas, but till December, I'm all ears."

_Not that I celebrate Christmas, or have to be home for it._

Meanwhile, the girl had started ranting.

"What is Dess-ember? And ChissMuss? And I _have_ a name!!" She said, her hair changing to a pale red.

"Really? Where I come from, most people find their names written under rocks!" I emphasied heavily, sarcastically straining my whole sentence.

"Woah! that's so cool!" Her mood had changed completely. Her hair now shiny black. I was going to have to start writing these down. Her face lit up. She was a capricious little thing.

But it seemed that sarcasm was a foreign language to her.

"Eh, it'd be cooler if it were true! Oh, and never mind about December and _Christmas_. Anyway, what is this aforementioned name?"

She paused for a second, frowning, her hair colour draining to a pasty purple, an internal debate that would've taken me the time to blink raged in her head.

"My name is Nil. Nil Be- Blackstone. What's yours?"

"Nil Beblackstone? Or Nil Blackstone?"

"Blackstone."

"Gee, you tend to trip over your tongue, don't you? Anyway, my name is Elizabeth Swan."

I internally cringed. This would be an interesting test as to whether she was actually from this time or not. Upon closer inspection, Nil looked like something out of a tribal play or movie. She wore a tunic made from deer hide, she carried a medicine pouch on a cord that protruded from one pocket and had tattoos on all her covered skin, and under her eyes.

If she laughed or scorned at my name, then she'd seen the same movie as Bo. He was in hysterics when he heard my name. Apparently I shared my name with a strappy damsel from a film about pirates.

I watched Nil with subtlety, and waited for any hint of recognition of the name. It paid to be careful in todays society. The lengths some people, hunters in particular, would go to to get their job done. Such as dressing up as a lost crazy girl, seeking help.

"Elizabeth? Swan?"

I knew it.

"What a funny name!" I did a double take.

"What?"

The girl smiled at me, an incredulous look on her face.

"It's a funny name. _Elizabeth!_" She said my name in a mocking tone.

I frowned at her. What was so odd about my name?

"You can talk _Nil. Nillian Berbabwa!"_

"What did you call me?"

"Nillian Berbabwa."

Nil's hair flushed red to green, then back to black again.

In a more controlled voice, she said  
"My name is Nil. Just Nil. Not Nillian. Not Nilly either. Just NIL." She glared at me, trying to be menacing. It wasn't too effective.

"Ooh, scary. I'm shaking in my little boots. Tell you what though. Don't call me Beth and we've got a deal."

"Why not? Beth is so... Normal..."

"Let's just stick with our different peceptions of normal? Hmm? My name's Elizabeth, or Liz, if you prefer, and your name, apparently, is Nil. And so it shall stay, unless

I'm in a bad mood. Fine and dandy with you?"

"Uh....."

"Great, we're in buissness."

I turned and began to walk away, expecting that the looming city would frighten her into following me. I wasn't entirely sure of where we were going, but we couldn't stay there.

"So.... where are we going?"

Right on cue. As i had expected, she loped up beside me within seconds. I maintained my brisk but calm walk.

"That way."


	3. Chapter 3

NIL BETA'AC

That way.

That was all she had for me? That way? Not even a _soiel'u _or _soiel'dú_? Or maybe even a _fung'cýd _or a _fung'prié_? At least then I would know which direction we were headed. I guess the only way I was ever going to learn anything about or from this strange _Elizabeth _was going to be to ask.

"So..."

She cut me off before I even knew where I was going with this. A regular occurrence, this was- me not knowing where I was going.

"Before you even start, I am **not **the swapping stories type. Ok?" I shut my mouth again, lapsing into the silence she selfishly preferred. I felt disdain toward the girl, but at the same time, a draw that wasn't due to my need to understand where, and _when _I was.

There was a certain appeal about this girl. Maybe it was the way she seemed to care about nothing, or even her blatantly superior demeanor, and air of twisted sybarite manner. But whatever it was, I just seemed to take what she said or did in my stride, not really caring about why she was different to the calm, routine driven people around me, that seemed peculiar in almost every way; The way they moved, the way they seemed to trust everyone around them, as if they were sure they weren't going to attack them, or hunt them. There were no territorial bounds, everyone walked where they pleased, and if two people collided, they didn't jump backward in alarm, though given the crowds, it was probably a regular occurrence. They dressed in strange clothing, with amazing colours, that I had only seen in peoples eyes or hair. And worst of all... There were no clan marks!

"I'm sure it's very nice over yonder, Nillian, but this-a-way is more conventional." The slightly arrogant, smart ass voice reached my ears, and I realised that during my observation, Liz had turned slightly. I darted around a man who had walked in front of me. He gave a start and I turned my head to glare at him. As I spun it back, the wind was knocked out of me as I collided with a solid man walking toward me.

"Watch it!" He yelled, and I bared my teeth at him, air whistling between my teeth in defiance. He did not jump back as the others had done, but furrowed his brow, instead. This took me by surprise, I was getting used to the strange reaction. We stared at each other, both intrigued, before a taller, but slimmer man stepped up beside the shorter burly one. He looked at me, his brow deeply lined with thought, and I narrowed my eyes at him. His brow flattened out with what looked to be muffled shock as he saw my eyes, that had coloured corneas. This was neither normal nor strange back home. My brother and sister had white corneas, as did my mother, but Magdenn's corneas were the part of him that changed with his mood. My brother had a much subtler form- fine hairs in his ears and tail, barely noticeable, changed with his mood, and my sister was human, and had none. She had the beauty of being able to lie.

The shorter man moved first, he began to walk, and shouldered me as he went by. What nerve! If I wasn't so out of shape, I might've turned and given him what for! But Liz was gone, and I couldn't afford to lose her. The taller man was glaring at his friend, as if he had done wrong by shouldering me. I had stopped hissing, and now looked at the man in front of me with determination, and twisted gratefulness. He was, dare I say it, rather handsome, and back in my own world, I may have asked around about him. But that was a very, very bad idea here.

"I'm sorry, is my friend bothering you, boys?" Perfectly timed, Liz came to my 'aid'.

The taller man answered, clearly the politer if the two.

"Not at all. We simply had a small misdirection." He smiled at me. His voice was husky, and I found myself wanting to hear more. I mentally slapped myself, images of my previous mate's fury acting as the stinging hand. Never again....

"Keep her on a leash, sugar" The burly man had a silkier voice, but it was full of menace that clearly stemmed from further back than this incident. The taller man chided him.

"Dean!" He said through gritted teeth. So his name was Dean. Another odd name.

Liz cocked her head at _Dean_, feigning interest.

She had put on a sweet voice that clearly was designed for getting her way with the opposite gender. To her credit, she was amazingly manipulative. But there was irritation that only someone attuned to look for could notice under the ploy. And her words contradicted the innocence of the tone.

"You keep calling me sugar, and your friend here will need a leash to pull your head out of your ribcage."

Dean did a double take.

"Son-of-a?" He took a step toward Liz, bewilderment in his eyes. The taller man put a hand on his chest and pushed him back to us, he muttered a quick

"Have a nice day" and then shoved Dean back onto their way. With my wolf-clan breeding, I caught the shards of their conversation as they walked off.

"...Did you see the first girl's eyes? That's not normal, even _our_ kind of normal" The taller man seemed bewildered by my eyes. He wasn't the first one, but _our kind of normal_? That was odd. I wondered if I would ever know what _their kind of normal _was. But the event was over, I would never see that handsome man again. He would never be a problem...


	4. Chapter 4

LYCIRE SWAN

Our walk through the city proved to be uneventful from then on. Nil, for all she was strange, and considering she didn't have a clue where she was or what was going on, was very well composed and calm. Well… calm in relation to fear and anger… She gaped at everything new that passed her. But she no longer hissed at people, and walked normally, instead of alert and wary. To her credit, she adapted well.

She did, however, continue to pester me about where we were headed. I just kept the remarks coming, revealing nothing more than necessary. Honestly, I didn't actually know where we were going, all I knew, was that every instinct was telling me that I had to get myself and the girl away from where we were.

I was thinking maybe a couple of suburbs over, break into an empty run down house. Given the community in these areas, we may even find a cold crime scene to hole up in. Surely Nil would not question a dead body on the floor…  
Usually i would just camp out up a tree, or something similar, but until i knew more about Nil, i decided to keep my habits more human. So i would have to break into a house.

Then I had another problem. What did she eat? Food, was obvious, but what kind? I knew nothing about the girl, or where she came from, so I could not even form a decent guess. Unfortunately I would have to ask.

"For future reference… what would you like to eat?"  
I saw her eyes flicker. I knew that look well. It was the look someone got when they had a smart-ass answer prepared to try and get back at me. She did not disappoint.  
"Food, would be nice…"  
Well I had one for her.  
"Good, so you can look after yourself?"  
This stumped her. They never learnt, did they?  
"Uh…"  
I laughed at her, openly enjoying the colour that flooded to her cheeks and out of her hair simultaneously, leaving it a pallid pink.  
We had reached an ideal street. I could tell by the overflow of rubbish in the bins, the vandalism of the fronts of the houses, and the stale smell of blood spilt in recent weeks, oozing from more than one house. Nil seemed to pick up on the smell too. Odd. _WHAT _was she?

At the end of the street, there was a house that smelt... clean.... Clean of dead humans or too much waste. We went around to the side window, but by this time i was entirely sure that no-one had lived here for a while, and by the lack of care toward the house, wouldn't be for some time. So instead, i led her around to the back door, climbing over a dismantled lawnmower, that Nil almost stuck her hand in in curiosity. The gleaming blade was still in place, and no longer stable.  
"Do you like your hand, Nillian?"  
This caused her to pause, momentarily, her hand still a comparatively safe distance from the blades.  
"Yes..." Panic lit her face  
"Where are you going with this?"  
I smirked. How had a small question like that alarmed her so much?  
"Because if you stick it into that thing any further, you'll lose it."  
She yanked it out, Cradling it to her chest. She hissed at me. I nodded back to her, aloofly. **-( Yes, Aloofly is a word!)  
**Her disdain bounced right off me. It was a common reaction i got.  
I studied the window beside the door. The seal was already rotting out, so half my work was done.  
"What are you doing?" Nil's voice was back to it's friendly curiosity.  
"Getting in."  
Nil sighed. I turned to her confused. There was a fear and regret in her eyes, her hair fluttering on the edge of a shade of lilac. she sighed again, seeming resigned to something.  
"This would be so much easier..." She waved her left hand in the direction of the window, accenting the swirl on her ring finger. A pale blue ribbon of light emerged from her now glowing fingertip and darted, gracefully over to the window. It stretched out along the seal, and wriggled in. The seal disappeared into thin air and the pane of glass seemed about to fall, when it was guided down to the ground, without so much as a clink.  
I turned back to Nil.  
Something clicked. Somehow or another, it had just clicked now. I don't know how Nil's power could have possibly tipped me off, but it did.  
Sebastian.  
Elf.  
I finally saw the connection- The pointed ears (which had been my real tip-off, the way she carried herself, the way she _was_. Nil finally made a small ounce of sense.  
She was an Elf.  
I turned back to her, remaining calm.  
"That could _really _come in handy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just realised that I had no AN on this story yet.  
First, let me say that Lycire Swan belongs soley to my best friend- ****_Aria Cloudrunner.  
_Secondly, let me say that I do not own SUPERNATURAL. NOt all of us can be as mind-blowingly awesome as Eric Kripke.  
And third- let me rewrite my summary, because, due to lack of space- MINE SUCKS**

_"When Nil Beta'ac, an Elf, is sent 6000 years into the future, from her time and realm of the clans where elves are the dominant race, she finds herself in the foreign, scary universe of the human 21st century, where elves are supposedly works of fiction. The worst person she could meet given her persona, is Lycire Swan- a girl with a suave but bitchy attitude who, despite all outward appearances, is about as human as Nil herself. Infact, she's a Lycanthropic Vampire. Lucky, huh? Well luck doesn't seem to follow Nil. In fact- it seems to runscreaming at the sight of her. Unlike two brothers, who's lives are devoted to hunting down and killing all things supernatural. But running screaming will be the last thing the boys want to do especially when they have to team up to fight something bigger._

Can a hunter love his prey?"

* * *

NIL BETA'AC

Lycire's reaction had not been what I'd expected. Even though I'd grown re accustomed to the fact that someone didn't find me weird enough to be repelled here, but even so- with me previous reception, I'd expected more of a reaction. She looked at me for a second, a calculation running through her eyes, before she turned and strode away. There it was. She was leaving. A humming reached me, and I noticed that her stride was still too cheerful for someone who was running away. She didn't glance back, but whistled to me. Confused, but silently grateful that my night would not be spent under this unstable looking, rotten, smelly thing called a roof- I followed.

She led me to what I could only call home- a patch of heaven in this suburban jungle I'd been dumped in. Trees, grass, animals and even a breeze that didn't make me asphyxiate. She kept going until, after weaving through a few trees, we reached a tall, thickly leaved oak, a sturdy willow stretched high beside it. Barely stopping, she gracefully swung herself high into the branches of the oak and I settled on the grass nearby, enjoying the sun, grass and earth of the afternoon. Her pack landed on the ground with a hearty _thunk_, and she called down to me.  
"Thought you'd be more at home here _little miss_ _elf_."  
I cringed at the nickname, not the least bit surprised that she had known my species. She may not have voiced it, but it was clear in her expression that she had figured it out back at the house.  
"About as much as _you,_ _Lizzie." _I retorted. She cocked her head at me in a way that said 'touché' but whether it was directed at the nickname or the comment itself I was unsure. I took her lack of protest as conformation of the latter.  
When it was evident that talk had dissolved into personal thoughts, I removed two items for my sling pack and left it by Lycire's. Swinging up into the willow with as little effort as Lycire, I found suitable places for the two items- My _st__ö__rri__è__r- _an ancient elven short staff, carved from a wood infused with a blend of elemental, charter and elvish magic. Each staff is unique to it's creator's family line. It was my mother's, but with some resentment, she'd handed it to me on my twelfth birthday- and my lucky charm- a small lapis-lazuli blue stone, made by my human father and laden with all the symbols of protection and love as he could fit. I carried it with me everywhere I went. My father may have left me, but at least with this I was reminded that there was once a time where he cared.

I settled down to relax on a wide, high branch and got to thinking. Never a good idea for one as troubled as I. Many unwanted thoughts ran through my head, dissolving into nightmares as I drifted off when darkness fell. About my father leaving, my mother's hate for me, my previous mate's madness and the child of ours I lost by his knife, but the most prominent and troubling of them all- Was Lycire hiding the same thing I had been?

I awoke, a hand clamped solidly over my mouth. I tried to sit up, but another hand restrained me. My eyes, adjusting to the darkness very quickly due to being an elf and all that, made out Lycire, sitting on my branch, a hand over my mouth. I stopped struggling, realising that _both her hands were on me!_ She wasn't holding on the crazy lunatic!  
She took the hand that was holding me down off me, but to my increasing shock, didn't place it on the branch. Instead, she brought it to her lips in the universal _shhhh _symbol. She was balanced perfectly on the branch, but in a position that would certainly have caused a fall even to someone with the balance of an elf. One point to my 'species suspicions'. Snapping back to Lycire's odd behaviour (well, odd for her), I noticed that she was peering down to the ground below us. I caught on- Someone was looking for us.

* * *

A man appeared from the shadows below, his footsteps only audible to elven ears. He had his hands clasped around a peculiar looking instrument that glinted cold like polished stone. I could smell it from my perch, and it smelled acidic. I could only guess that this was some kind of weapon. His body language suggested he was hunting something. He was stooped low, tensed and if he had mobile ears, they would be pricked up, listening. His eyes were wide and alert. Another man, also holding a foreign weapon, melted out of the trees. His footsteps were noisier, still not loud enough for human ears, but there was a muscle about him and a set in his jaw that told me it would matter less if this guy was sprung. Hi eyes, whilst alert, were hard and cold, and I recognised them after only a second's hesitation. My glance dashed to the first man who had entered, and I realised that these were the two men who we had met earlier today in the city- the tall, handsome one- Sam, and the burly shorter one- Dean. Sam bent down, opening my pack. My hand reached for my _st__ö__rri__è__r _and stone and I pocketed them, grateful they were with me.  
So they were hunting. Hunting us.

Sam didn't find anything in my pack asides from a woven blanket, a dagger and some dried meat, so he signalled to Dean and they met up in the middle, covering all but one side. Lycire chuckled beside me at the same volume as their tread and winked at me. I frowned. Without so much as a warning, she jumped out of the tree. I tried to cry out, but thankfully, the sound stuck in my throat. She executed a somersault in the air and landed noiselessly (and I mean _noiselessly) _behind the two men. Point two for my non-human theory.

They didn't turn around, as I half expected they would, but went on scanning, oblivious to the girl who had just pulled off a spectacular dive which normally would have been done of a clifftop and landed behind them on _land_.  
It wasn't until she spoke that they realised their lack of observation.  
"Well hello there!" She quipped, the same innocent tone that made her so unreadable filing her voice.  
They both spun around quick as lighting and trained the weapons on Lycire. I nearly gasped. I didn't know what they did, but with the technology I'd glimpsed already... I shuddered to think.  
Dean launched straight into interrogations.  
"Where's your friend?" She snarled.  
Sam glanced sideways at him.  
"I don't have any friends" She said, somewhat pleased by this. Ouch. That somehow stung a bit. The sneer was still plastered on Dean's face. He looked fit to threaten Lycire, but Sam, still glancing from Dean to Lycire intervened before it got ugly.  
"Look, uh... we don't know if you've noticed... but your friend isn't entirely... human..." This caused contreversy between the pair. Dean elbowed Sam and sam hissed _what? _At him. Lycire stood, watching, amused. Lycire mimicked Dean's sneer.  
"What do you take me for? No-one's that blunt." Dean nodded slightly, as if amused by her cheek.  
"Sorry," She added  
"Didn't mean to offend you or anything... This guy here probably filled you in."  
Sam had to hide a twitch of amusement on the corner of his mouth.  
Dean's face changed. Like Lycire, he wore a mask. His mask slipped slightly to reveal that he had impressed her with her smart arsed jibes. She didn't seem to return the improvement in attitude.  
"However..." Lycire continued.  
"Put those guns away and you might have a chance to ask her yourself."  
I filed the word _gun_ away in my memory bank- good to have a name for the weapon.  
Thinking about her words, I suddenly wished I'd had something other than my precious stone to throw at Lycire. What was the point in getting me involved? I was in a good position to attack if she got jumped by these guys.  
Sam seemed to catch on earlier than Dean, and looked up, scanning the trees for me. I shrank back into the foilage, hiding myself from view.  
Dean's gaze never left Lycire's own-  
I nearly laughed out loud.  
I would never believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.  
Dean wouldn't attack Lycire, even if she knocked him over the head with a sword.  
Because, and I could tell by his eyes- He _liked _Lycire.  
This was to good to let go.  
It would more than likely mean trouble for me, but, using both hands, I pushed myself of the tree branch with the grace of a leopard and began to fall into the madness unfolding below.


End file.
